


Fuses

by glassessay



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic superheroes being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassessay/pseuds/glassessay
Summary: There's a power outage at home. It's Ted's fault, but Booster doesn't really mind.





	

When the lights went out, Booster was reading on the couch. He managed to make it to the end of his sentence and mark the page before he heard the yelp.

He sighed, pushed his glasses – his distinguished, handsome reading glasses, thank you – up and stood, making his way toward Ted’s at-home lab. Or, as Booster liked to call it, the basement.

“It’s nothing! I meant to do this!” Ted called up to him as Booster made his way down the stairs.

“You act as if I’m going to believe you!” Booster called back as he reached the landing.

“You should believe me!” Booster rolled his eyes. “This is all according to my ingenious... plan.” Ted finished lamely as Booster made it all the way down the stairs.

Booster looked around the shadowy basement that was currently being lit by glowing neon stripes on the floor – stripes that had been put in for this exact reason. He looked at Ted, the neon reflecting in his yellow goggles, and crossed his arms.

“So,” Booster smirked, “You want to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Oh, nothing! Just the miracle of the scientific process, buddy!” Ted spread his arms wide with a cheesy grin, and then dropped them. “I mean, uh... How are you? What are you... up to?”

“Well, I _was_ reading,” Booster smiled. “But then that got a little difficult all of a sudden and I—“

“What uh, what’re you reading?” Ted interrupted, trying to lean casually on the table in front of him and pushing a wrench onto the floor with a loud clang. “Cowboy novel? The funnies? _50 Shades of Grey_ —“

Booster held up his book. “’O’ for three, Ted. Just a little something about the cultural relevance of Superman past the early super period.” Ted's face scrunched up.

“Reading about the lesser boy in blue? What, are you his number one fan now, Boost?”

“Knowledge is power, Ted.” Booster shrugged. “You can never have too much information on the enemy. And speaking of power...?”

Ted huffed and shoved his goggles up into his already messy hair. He sat down, huffed again, and propped his head up on the desk in front of him.

“I was trying to build that new engine for Bug so she could fly while cloaked without draining as much power,” Booster hmmed and started picking his way over to Ted. “And I think I have the basic idea of what she needs down but I needed to test how well it held power and I uh... may have blown the fuses. Again.” Booster stopped behind Ted’s bent back and lifted the hand not holding his book to the other man’s head, toying with his hair.

“Did it work?”

“What?” Ted asked, momentarily distracted.

“The engine, buddy. Did it hold power like you wanted?”

“Oh.” Ted lifted his head and poked at the mess in front of him for a few moments. “Uh, yeah, so far! Zero percent battery loss in the past five minutes.”

“Aka, since you blew the fuses.”

“Right. The ones I am going to fix.”

“You’d better.” Booster dropped a kiss to Ted’s head and started moving back upstairs. “You break it, you buy it, buddy. Now get to fixing, brainiac.”

“Hey!” Ted protested as Booster started up the stairs. “Blowing the fuses doesn’t make me a supervillian!”

“I don’t know, Ted,” Booster called back. “Your actions put a amazingly gorgeous man in distress. Sounds pretty supervillian-y too me!”

“You’re the hero, save yourself! Candles are above the fridge, you big baby!”

Booster grinned as he turned toward the kitchen. Candles weren’t a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ted finally emerged from below, Booster was sprawled in a circle of light across the living room floor. (With all flames carefully contained in his force field. Fool him once...)

“Okay, fuses are fixed. We should be able to turn the lights back on up here.” Booster lifted his head to look up at Ted. His goggles were off, and he was wiping his hands on a towel. The soft glow of the candle light illuminated his jaw line and threw half of his face in shadow until he moved closer.

“You know,” Booster said, staring at the play of shadows on Ted’s face. “I think I’ve used more candles since we moved in together than the entire rest of my life. Mind you, candles are totally outdated in the future. Fuses, too.”

Booster couldn’t really see Ted roll his eyes, but he knew it was happening. “Yeah, yeah future boy. Let’s turn on the light before you wreck your already failing eyesight.” Booster flipped him off.

“Don’t bother. I like the candles,” Booster stretched out carefully and arched his neck, watching Ted. “They’re... atmospheric.”

“Yeah?” Ted’s gaze drifted down Booster’s neck and chest before moving back up to meet his eyes. Booster closed his book and set it on the floor a couple feet away. “I could think of something that would make it better.”

“Oh yeah?” Booster asked as Ted walked toward him and knelt down, leaning in until Booster could feel Ted’s breath across his check. “What’s that?”

Ted moved in slowly and seductively toward Booster’s ear and whispered, voice low: “Superman.”

“Oh my god.” Booster dropped flat to the floor. “I hate you.”

“You do?” Ted said, shifting above him until his arms bracketed Booster. “Prove it.”

Booster leaned up until their mouths met and proceeded to show Ted exactly how much he hated him.


End file.
